Chapter 8 (Prologue): Tide of Battle
Short Summary Long Summary Deidara curses that he used most of his chakra against Lyon, meaning he lost before the war really started. Kagura walks up to him and asks for everything he knows, claiming she’ll make him talk. Deidara begins to glow while stating that every prominent Coalition officer was ordered to never be captured. Meanwhile, Sasori praises Erza, saying she lives up to her reputation. When Erza asks for the Coalition’s plans, Sasori also begins to glow and says it’s too early to reveal all his tricks and let them be destroyed in a mere preliminary action. Sasori explains that every Coalition officer is taught Kakō (Descent), which allows the user to transport to a seal in Coalition headquarters. Erza calls him a coward and demands he finish the fight. Sasori responds that the invaders were given the additional orders of testing their enemies, claiming success in his mission, despite failing to kill any significant leaders. This prompts Erza to realize Sasori now knows all about the Nakagami Armor, her strongest set, and that he’ll relay that information to every other Coalition officer. Sasori departs, promising to end their fight one day. Deidara also takes his leave, calling Kagura a challenge, and hoping to settle their duel later, eagerly hoping to see stronger wizards. Kagura then wonders if the others had better luck. The other battles are revealed to be going in the Coalition’s favor. Kankurō can’t bring himself to harm Temari, who was brainwashed with Taka’s Rock of the Succubus. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi lay defeated by Ikaruga and Fukuro. While the owlman rambles that justice was served, Ikaruga claims the fight was disappointing. Rufus casts Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land and Kalifa stands still as the spell hits her. She then darts out of the smoke and in front of Rufus with a Finger Pistol, piercing him. When Rufus expresses disbelief, Kalifa says she used Iron Body to halve the attack’s damage, but that it still hurt and ruined her clothes, roaring that she’ll kill him for that. Orga attempts to hit Blueno with a Lightning God Hammering Fist, but the CP9 agent uses the Door-Door to vanish. He reappears above and as Orga prepares to defend himself, Blueno puts his foot on the wizard’s head and Moonwalks right off of it. Then, Blueno uses the Door-Door to get under Orga and uppercut him. When Orga yells at Blueno for toying with him, Blueno indifferently states there’s nothing he can do about it, thanks to CP9’s superhuman abilities. Rob Lucci catches Natsu’s Fire Dragon Iron Fist, being pushed back a ways. After Lucci notes being impressed, he punches Natsu hard in the face, sending him flying. Natsu lands and sends a Fire Dragon Roar to Lucci, who easily dodges it with Shave. Lucci reappears behind Natsu and delivers a Flying Finger Pistol Plectrum, which the wizard couldn’t avoid. Working through the pain, Natsu charges with a Fire Dragon Wing Attack. Lucci counters with an Iron Body Empty Tree. The attack has little effect on Lucci and gets rebounded into Natsu, who screams in pain as several bones break. Lucci expresses impressment at Natsu getting back up, and actually burning the agent’s arms through the Iron Body. Natsu curses at the flattery, vowing to beat Lucci, who states Natsu’s a century too young to take him on. Natsu then swipes with a Fire Dragon Crushing Fang, but Lucci ducks below it and sends a Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus right into Natsu’s gut. Lucci tells him to stay down, delivering another kick to the face. Happy attempts to help Natsu, but Lucci steps between them. As Lucci scoffs at the disappointing fight, Rocker and Nobarly attempt an intervention. It fails miserably when Lucci lariats them, knocking them out instantly, while also calling them pathetic. Samui and Atsui then move in with their swords, which Lucci blocks with an Iron Body Empty Tree. The rebounding shockwaves shatter the Cloud Ninjas’ bones. Happy despairs that Lucci is unbeatable. When Ichigo worries about Lucci’s victims, Kaku reminds him to keep his mind on his opponent. Ichigo responds that he’ll kick his ass, even though he’s matching his swords two-to-two. Kaku starts laughing when Ichigo says two. When Ichigo asks for an explanation, Kaku states that he uses Four-Sword Style. When Ichigo shouts at that being impossible, Kaku drives his swords into the ground, pushes himself up and uses a Tempest Kick White Thunder. The attack overpowers and cuts Ichigo, as Kaku claims its time to die. Chitsujo grimly states that the tide is turning against them. Sting insists on joining the fight, to which Chitsujo shouts that he doesn’t understand. When Sting angrily asks what, Makarov reprimands him for speaking out of line, saying Chitsujo must have a good reason for not having them fight. Chitsujo states that the attendants, saying they can’t do well against people they don’t know, do not know these enemies. Tsunade concurs, affirming that Shinobi must gather information, and that fighting the unknown is a foolish proposition. Ōnoki protests that they can’t just let their troops die. Chitsujo smiles and says precautions were already taken, much to Sting’s confusion. It then cuts to Ulquiorra, who states that the battle was going better than expected. Yammy laughs that the humans were tougher than he thought, to which Ulquiorra agrees, claiming they need to finish with the trash. Naruto retorts he won’t go down that easy, and Luffy shouts that ‘Whiskers’ is right. Naruto then senses four new people, and recognizes one of them. Sakura punches Temari in the gut, saying she finished with the wounded and is now fighting for her friends, proclaiming she won’t let their torment continue, to which Taka responds with a call for a catfight. A White Dragon Roar launches Blueno away from Orga. When Orga reacts with indignation, Sting jokes at a lack of gratitude, and then claims he won’t stay behind when others risk their lives. When Blueno calls him a fool, come to die, Sting retorts by promising a whooping. Rufus continues to be brutalized by Kalifa’s constant kicks to the face. When she prepares to leave, a Shadow Dragon Claw hits her right in the face. Rogue Cheney expresses relief that Rufus is okay. When Ikaruga tries to finsh off the Rock Ninjas, her sword is blocked by Renji Abarai. When she calls Fukurō for aid, he is kicked in the face by Black Leg Sanji. Lucci decides to kill Natsu first in the name of Justice, since he reminds him of Luffy. He sends a Tempest Kick, but is blocked by an Earth Style: Mud Wall. When Lucci inquires into Natsu’s savior’s identity, he names himself as Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. The Leaf Jōnin reveals his Sharingan, recognizing the need to take Lucci seriously, and vowing to protect his comrades. Appearing Characters Kagura Mikazuchi Deidara Sasori Erza Scarlet Kankuro Temari Vidaldus Taka Akatsuchi Kurotsuchi Fukuro Ikaruga Rufus Lore Kalifa Orga Nanagear Blueno Rob Lucci Natsu Dragneel Happy Rocker Samui Atsui Ichigo Kurosaki Kaku Chitsujo Sting Eucliffe Makarov Dreyar Tsunade Onoki Ulquiorra Cifer Yammy Llargo Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Sakura Haruno Rogue Cheney Renji Abarai Sanji Kakashi Hatake Abilities Magic * Rock of the Succubus *Memory-Make **Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land *Lightening God Slayer Magic **Lightning God Hammering Fist * Fire Dragon Slayer Magic ** Fire Dragon Iron Fist ** Fire Dragon Roar ** Fire Dragon Wing Attack ** Fire Dragon Crushing Fang * White Dragon SlayerMagic ** White Dragon Roar * Shadow Dragon Slayer ** Shadow Dragon Claw Six Powers * Finger Pistol * Iron Body * Moonwalks * Shave * Flying Finger Pistol Plectrum * Iron Body Empty Tree * Finger Pistol Yellow Lotus * Tempest Kick White Thunder Jutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall * Sharingan (写輪眼, Literally meaning: Copy Wheel Eye) Devil Fruit * Door Door Fruit Technique * Kakō (Descent) * Door-Door Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 7 (Prologue): Enter, the Third Kazekage Next Chapter: Chapter 9 (Prologue): CounterattackCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue